Extraordinary
by fOREVERgilMORE
Summary: This is my first one. Miley and Oliver realize their feelings for eachother. Are they in love? Totally MileyOliver. Review, please. Tell me what I'm doing wrong. [Completed]
1. Miley, Get Your Gum

**I do not own any of this. This is all pretty much the same as the episode _Miley, Get Your Gum._**

"OLIVER! See that girl, Pamela, over there? She thinks your cute," I say to Oliver in attempt to take his mind off of Hannah.

"Can't say that I disagree. Too bad I'm already cruising on the Hannah Highway!" Great. That was a flop.

"What about Catha Goodwin? She's so desperate, she'll go out with anybody!"

"My type of woman. Too bad I'm taken." UGH! When is he ever going to give up!

"What about, Lilly? You guys would be perfect together!" I said as a desperate attempt.  
"Excuse me?" Lily points out.  
"You're both stubborn." I tell them.  
"I am not!" They both answer in unision.  
"See, you guys always agree with each other"  
"No, we don't." They answer together again.  
"I am definitely seeing a couple here"  
"You're not, because I'm not. Phew!" That is just so cute.

I pull Oliver aside, "And that's smart because what if one friend loves another friend but they didn't get loved back? Then things would be all weird and uncomfortable and the friends couldn't be friends anymore. And there's nothing more important than our friendship, Oliver."

"Oh man, you love me!" Oliver says.

"Ewww! No!" Both Lily and I say.

"I mean I do love you. But like a brother or a pet fish. You know, I'd cry if I had to flush you down the toilet but I wouldn't wanna kiss you!" I continue.

"That's a relief. Because you're my buddy. Actually, I think Hannah and you can become close friends," he says.

"Closer than you think.." Lily butts in. I give her a look.

"Great! Once Hannah and I are together, we'll have you over for some SUSHI!" Oliver says as he leaves. I go to a wall and bang my head into it until Lily takes me away. We watch Oliver talk to the picture of Hannah in his locker. Until Gum Chewing Chad and him have a confrontation.

I look at Lily, "I KNOW THAT LOOK! Either you have a great idea or you need to go," I say, hoping it's the first one.

"Oliver is about to totally be turned off by Hannah Montana," she says, "AND I really gotta go!" She runs into the bathroom.

-----

I watch Oliver walk by. "Hannah?" I push down my magazine. "HI! The kid from the moon roof!" I say while trying my very hardest to chomp down that gum, "Look at you so upside-right!"

He steps back. I continue to talk. "Oh! Where are my manners?" I stand up and push him into the chair, "Sit down, sweetie! Join the party! Here. Do you want some gum?"

"I didn't know you liked gum. I've surfed your websites and none of them say you're a.." he hesitates, "a chewer."

"OH! I'm a chewer, alright! I love to chew! I chew all the time. Like a train. Chew, Chew, CHEW!" I said gesturing my arms, "I chew in the mornings, the afternoon, the evening! If it can be chewed, it's in my mouth!"

"Good to know," he stands up, "You might wanna think about updating some of your websites."

"WHY? Does it bother you? Well, it really turns off some people. They can't even be around me. They love me.. but I disgust them!"

"Well.. I'm not like that." _What? Yes he is._

"You're not?" I stand up, "Because it's okay if you are."

"No. Relationships are about sacrifice. And I accept you. Just the way you are!"

"Good to know, " _Ugh. When is this boy ever going to learn?_ "MOVE OVER BOYS! New chew coming through!" I look at his disgusted face.

"Your mouth.. It's.."

"Turning black? It's licorice mint. I LOVEEEE licorice. Don't make me laugh. It comes out my nose. Wanna see?"

"No!"

"TOO LATE! She's about to blow!" He pinches down my nose, "Am I grossing you out? Because I totally understand if you wanna transfer your obsession to Mandy Moore. You know, she's blonde again!"

"No no no! My love is bigger than my disgust.." he looks at his hand, "And your black drippage."

"BLACK DRIPPAGE! Watch this." I blow an amazingly large bubble and it pops into his face. He falls on the ground yelling, "HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW!"

"I.. I.. I.." he struggles to get up and take the gum off his face, "I still love you!"

"UGHH! WHAT DOES IT TAKE WITH YOU? What more do I have to do? You and Hannah Montana are never going to be together!"

"Why not?" I see the disappointment in his face. I calm down a bit. It's time to tell him.

"Because.." I take off my wig and sunglasses, "I'm Hannah Montana. Me. Miley." Oliver faints, "That went well."


	2. Let's Get A Hot Dog

**Oliver's Point Of View:**

"So, you were Hannah in the limo when I was upside-down?"

"Yeah." _Great. I feel like an idiot._

"And backstage when I was hanging out of the window?"

"Yep." _Just great._

"And when I hid in your bass drum and rode on your tour bus all the way to Phoenix?"

"You did what?" _Whoops._

"Nothing."

"But why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry. I just knew that you were so in love with Hannah Montana. I was afraid that..."

"That I might be in love with you? Do you think I am?"

"You tell me." _Am I in love with Miley? I won't lie. I've pictured me and her together. I've seen her sometimes in ways that are more than just friendly. But could it really happen? Miley & I? No. It couldn't, could it?_

"Have you ever pictured yourself with Miley? Your friend the dork?"

"You're not a dork."

"What about the time I spilled frog juice all over you in biology?" I laugh.

"My mom made me take my pants off in the school parking lot."

"Or at Andy's birthday party, you knocked me into the pool in your one-man stampede for the cake."

"That's not fair. It was an Ice Cream Wall cake. You know I have to get an end cut."

"Face it. The person you thought you loved is sitting right here and the truth is... you don't love her."

"Miley.. Come here." I grab her and embrace her in a long hug, "You are my best friend and I'll always care about you. Hannah Montana or not."

"Oliver.." she starts.

"Yeah?"

"Let's get a hot dog.." I let go of her and we walk to the beach.

_It's true. I like Miley. Not just Miley as Hannah Montana. Miley as herself. I've been so blinded by Hannah Montana that I didn't see the true Hannah Montana. The part of her that's my best friend. Who's an amazingly amazing girl._


	3. I Can't Make Him Hate Miley

**Oliver's Point Of View**

"He doesn't know he doesn't like half of you. So just make him think that half of you he likes is all of you. As long as the other half keeps her mouth shut, the three of you should make a beautiful couple." Lily tries to explain to Miley.  
"I never understand chick math," I say staring off into space.

_Great. Miley has a date tonight with. Blechh. Josh! Will she go out with any other guy before she goes out with me?_

-----

Miley comes back to her seat after her song.

"The drink line was so long." Here's my chance.

"No it wasn't. There's only like three people out there." I tell her. Right in front of Josh.

_I watch her all night waste all her energy trying to impress that jerk. Why does she waste her time for the one guy who can't accept her. When the guy that does is standing right in front of her._

"Where's Miley? She's missing this whole stupid concert!" Josh yells above the noise. God. What a jerk.

"Hannah Montana is not stupid. If you like Miley at all, you'd give her a chance." I said, standing up.

"This is the worst date ever. I'm leaving." Josh says as he stands to get up and leave.

Hannah comes by riding the crowd and looks at the empty seat, "Where'd he go?"

"He left."

"What?"

-------

I watch in the back as Miley is comforted by her dad and Lily.

"I couldn't be happy with a cute guy liking just me. I had to make him like Hannah too. And now he hates both of us."

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, it's his lost. But I'm buttin' in. I'm sure that Lilly was just getting ready to say that." Robbie says.

"Yeah. What was I gonna to say next?" Lily says with a confused look on her face.

"That someday she'll find a guy that likes everything about her. Won't be anything left to change."

"Thanks, Lilly. You always know what to say." Miley says turning to Lily.

"Sometimes it just comes to me!"

They leave for the limo. I look at Miley sitting there staring at the stage. I walk up to her.

"Miley. That guy is a total jerk. You don't deserve him at all," I say while I sit down next to her.

"Oliver. You don't get it. Ever since I became Hannah Montana, I could never have a boyfriend. I was either too busy doing all this Hannah stuff or too busy trying to keep my secret. Or maybe guys just don't like me," she says with her head down.

I scoot closer to her, "Miley. I told you. That guy is a jerk. He doesn't know you at all. Not like I do. When I see you, I see a beautiful, talented, smart, funny girl. You're an amazing person and an amazing friend. You deserve better than some guy off the street."

**Miley's Point of View**

_Oliver is such a sweet guy. I really don't know what I would do without him. Ever since I told him I was Hannah Montana, we've grown so much closer._

"Oliver. You're the best. I don't know what I would do without you," I saw as I lean into his chest.

"Come on. We need to get home," I hear him say. We stand up and walk. He puts his hand on the other side of my waist and pulls me closer to him as we walk outside. Ready to call it a day.


	4. O Say, Do I Love Oliver?

**Miley's POV**

"You said you'd be there for me!"

"Oliver, I was just--"

"Bailing on me?"

"No! I was just thinking about bailing on you. It's different!"

"You said I was the Titanic!" I chase after him after he leaves.

"Not the ship! The very successful movie! You made like a billion dollars!" I turn to Dad, "Okay, Daddy, we need a new warning signal."

-----

_Ugh, I can't do this. When have I ever been nervous on stage?_

"& I'm still getting it.. wrong," I sing until I fall on the floor. I stare out into the audience. Suddenly, I see Oliver stand up and sing the rest of the song, and getting everyone else to sing it, too. I remember the words and continue singing. All of a sudden, I feel a lot better. I can remember everything.

_Throughout the whole show, I looked at Oliver watching and smiling. After I totally bailed on him, he can still be such a nice person. He doesn't cease to amaze me. Wait, do I like Oliver? I must admit, after that talk after the Josh incident, I realized what an amazing person he truly is. He's always been there for me, and after Lily, he's my best friend. He's better than any other guy I've ever met. But could it really happen? Oliver and I? As a couple? Probably not, but maybe I will still care for him. And maybe, as more than a friend._

After the show, I met up with Lily and Oliver backstage.

"Oliver!" I run up to him and give him the biggest hug in the world, "Thank you so much! I can't believe you would do that for me even after what I did to you. You're the best guy I have ever met. I don't deserve you at all."

Nothing is being said, "Oliver?"

"Yes, you do." I hear him say over my shoulder.

"Alright! Hey, Oliver? Can you get me and Miley a drink from the vending machine? It's around the corner!" Lily says. Totally interrupting the mood. After he left, she pulled me aside.

"YOU LIKE OLIVER!" She yells.

"Shh! Not so loud!" I tell her.

"SO YOU DO!"

"SHH."

"It's about time. I mean, I've seen him look at you. And you look at him. I mean I'm always thinking to myself, 'When are they ever going to realize that they are meant for each other?' I mean, come on, Miley! Do you really have a brain in there? Knock, Knock! Who's there? NOT MILEY'S BRAIN!"

"Lily, I don't think I've ever felt this way about anyone before."

"Tell him!"

"NO!"

"YES"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"What are you two arguing about now?" Oliver says as he walks in with sodas in his hands.

"Oh.. Nothing," Lily says as she pushes me towards Oliver.

"Oliver. I just wanted to say..."

"Yes?" he asks.

"Um.. Thank you again. For what you did tonight. You're a great friend."

"Oh. Sure. Yeah, no problem. Um, I need to get home. My mom is picking me up. Lily, do you need a ride?"

"Oh no. It's fine. I'll just ride with Chicken," Lily replied.

"What?" Oliver turns around to ask.  
"I mean, Miley," Lily says.

Oliver leaves. Lily doesn't even need to scream. She gives me that look. That "What a wimp!" look.


	5. Oops, I Fell In Love

**Oliver's POV**

_Wow, Becca Weller? Likes me? But what about Miley? I still like her. But I know she'll never like me more than what we are right now. Hopefully Becca will keep my mind off of Miley. At least, until I get back on my feet._

"My Robbie name is hi," Oh wait. That didn't turn out right, "My Oliver name is hi."

"Are you trying to ask me out?" Becca says.

"Yes. Wow, for a second, I thought I was a babbling fool."

--------

**Miley's Point of View**

"Lily! Look at that!" I said pointing into the cafeteria where Becca is holding hands with a boy, "Becca is totally cheating on Oliver."

"Are you sure your just not reading into this too much? Maybe you don't want to see Becca and Oliver together? Does it have anything to do with your sudden affection for him? I mean, you haven't exactly given Oliver the idea that you like him. Actually, you've been ignoring him all week!"

"Lily! I know she's cheating on him. I have to warn him before his date this afternoon!"

"MILEY!"

"Lily, no. You can't stop me."

----------

_I find myself in the air in a chicken costume. All this for a boy. But not just any boy. The perfect boy. Boom. Great, now I'm on the ground._

"OLIVER!"

"Miley?" Oliver asks.

"Miley?" Becca says staring down my chicken ensemble.

"Excuse me, Missy, but I gotta go talk to my best friend. So you stay, kay?" I said as I pulled Oliver aside.

"Oliver, she's cheating on you," I said.

"What?" Oliver yelled.

"What?" Becca says walking over to us.

"Well, excuse me, can't a chicken have any privacy?" I said standing up in front of her.

"I'm not cheating on Oliver."

"I saw you in the cafeteria holding hands with a boy."

"You were what?" Oliver said stepping in between both of us.

"No, I was breaking up with him, so we can be together," Becca says.

"Oops," I took a step back, "Is that the boy you were writing Hannah Montana abou- Op."

"How did you know that?" She asked moving towards me.

"How did I know that? How did I know that? How did I know that!" I asked while quickly moving behind Oliver, "I... read your PDA which I stole from your gym locker."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm a baaaad chicken."

"This is ridiculous. Oliver, I can't take this. Good bye." Becca says as she walks toward the beach, away from us.

"MILEY! Why did you do that? You ruined my chances with Becca. She thought I was funny and cute and sensitive. I'll never meet a girl like that ever! This is all turning out to be such a big mess and it's all your fault."

"You're wrong."

"So you're saying it's my fault that you flew in dressed up as a chicken and accused my girlfriend of cheating on me, when she wasn't."

"No. I meant.. I meant you're wrong about how you'll never meet a girl that likes you. Because I know a girl who really likes you. Loves you, even. And she's standing right in front of you."

"What?"

"It's true, Oliver. Me. Miley Stewart. I like you. More than a friend. You're an amazing person, you've helped me up through my ups and downs. You've always been there for me and you're better than any guy I've ever known. Better than any pet hamster or fish or hot movie star. I've never liked a boy like this before. And that boy is you. Oliver Oken, I think I'm in love with you." Oliver stands there. No expression on his face, "Oliver? You don't have anything to say? Nothing at all?"

All of a sudden, Oliver takes my head and crushes his lips into mine. It takes me by surprise, until I finally warm up. I close my eyes and wrap my arms around his neck just as he transfers his hands from my face to my waist. We finally break out from the kiss. He looks at me, with his hand on my cheek, "Miley, I love you."


	6. Best Friends Forever

**Tell me what you think so far. I've been writing this for sometime. But this is my first ever fanfic.**

"You kissed Oliver?" Lily asked.

It was the day after, we kissed and Lily and I were having some Miley/Lily time.

"Lily. That's the ninth time you've asked me that!" I told her.

"Okay! Hold on. One more, and then I'll make ten. So, YOU KISSED OLIVER?" Lily yelled into my face.

"Yes. Lily. I kissed Oliver. He kissed me.. We kissed. Why am I so flustered?"

"Duh! You're in love, you ding-dong. Not like teen love. This is true love. You guys are lovers. That love each other. On the LOOOOVE boat."

"Okay. You really need to shut your pie hole!"

"So are you two like 'together' now?"

"I don't know. We haven't really talked about it. It was kind of weird after the kiss. He just walked me home. We were like 2 feet apart. Awkward, much? Chyeah!"

Lily sat on the bed eating a bad of potato chips, listening to my stories. It's great to have her there for girl talk, but I'd rather have Oliver there. Just to talk about us.

"Okay, look. I'll go, you call Oliver. Meet, Talk, Kiss. Do your thang. I have to go visit my Aunt Patty anyway. Don't forget to call me!"

As soon as she left, I took the phone and called Oliver.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Miley? I'm so glad you called. I was going to, but I wasn't sure if..."

"It's okay. I felt the same way."

"So. What now?"

"Let's start simple. Everything I said was true."

"And what I said was true."

"And the kiss?"

"The kiss was good." _Phew, was I glad to hear that!_

"Good."

"Yeah. Okay, time to cut to the chase. I wanna be with you, Oliver. Not like in your company. Like actually be together."

"You do? Because, Miles, I want to be with you, too. God, for the longest time!"

"So it's settled? We're together. You're my boyfriend?"

"Only if you'll be my girlfriend."

"It's a deal. Hey, meet me at the beach in 20, kay?"

"I'll be there. Bye."

_Great. Now what am I going to wear? When have I ever been this nervous to go meet with Oliver? Okay. This should be casual. Shorts? Maybe it'll be too flashy. Capris are fine. Wait. I'll just wear what I'm wearing right now. What's going on with me? Could it be true? Could I truly and deeply be in love?_

"MILEY! GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM! NATURE IS CALLING!"

"JACKSON! You're so disgusting. Just wait! This is very important. Nature can wait 2 minutes."

"AGHH! YOU SURE ABOUT THAT?"

I open the door, "Chill out. I'm done." I ran out the door to the beach. I see Oliver sitting on the sand staring into the ocean. I sit down next to him.

"Hey stranger."

"Woah. I didn't hear you coming."

"I bet not. You seemed pretty much into your own thing. I don't think you would have noticed if the world was fire."

He laughed, "You're..." I couldn't take it anymore. I kissed him. Quick and soft, "Amazing." He flopped onto his back into his beach.

"Haha. And you are very cute," I said as I laid down next to him.

He wrapped him arm around me and we just laid there staring into the sky.

I turned to face him, "What time is it?"

"Oh. Um, 5, I think."

"No way! We were here 2 hours?"

"I guess time flies when we're having fun. Do you want me to walk you home?"

"I think that would be great."

We stood up, brushed the sand from our clothes. He put his hand on the opposite side of my waist and we walked until we got to my door.

"Oliver, wait. I just wanted you to know. That no matter what goes on between us, we'll always be best friends first. Okay?"

"Yeah! Definitely!"

I took his hand and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before I went into the house.


	7. Movie Time

**Don't own anything except Nick Presby.**

**Oliver's Point of View**

"Yo, Smokin' Oken ready to go to the beach!"

"Hey Oliver! You seem excited!" Lily said after I walked into Miley's living room.

"Yeah, it's been a while since us three have REALLY hung out. Where's Miley?"

"Well, I'm thinking she's still asleep."

Suddenly, Miley walks into the room, sees us. "AH!" she yelps and then runs back in her room.  
"Guess she's not asleep anymore!" I said after Lily and I laughed a bit.

"Are you guys talking about me?" Miley said sarcastically as she walked into the room fully dressed, "Never mind. Let's go!"

--------

"Oh my! Is that Nick Presby? I thought he moved!" Lily says as we walk to the beach together.

"Looks like he's moved back to good ol' Malibu. Why don't you go talk to him? Before he left, I heard he had a little thing for you!" Miley told her.

"Are you saying that because it's true, or because you want Oliver all to yourself?"

"Both!"

"Nu uh! He really said he liked me?"

"Yeah, girl. Go for it!"

"Okay! You two can have your five minutes of privacy for today. But after that, I'll still be here."

I put my arm around Miley, "Wouldn't have it any other way, Lil."

Lily eyed us, "Oh. I think you would," she said before she winked and ran over to Nick.

"Very smooth tactic, Ms. Stewart," I told her before I pulled her in to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Boy, is that all you got?" she said before she grabbed my face and kissed me straight on the lips.

"I guess it's not," I told her before we spent ,what seemed like, forever just laughing at each other.

"Although, I wouldn't want to break up this, obviously, humorous moment, guess who asked me out this weekend?" Lily said running up to us.

"Nick Presby?" Miley and I both asked in unison.

"Hey, how'd you know?" she asked.

We just laughed it off and spent the rest of the day at the beach.

--------

"Hey, guys. Don't forget, we have to pick out a movie tonight!" Lily reminded us while walking back to my house.

We walked into the video store and started our usual routine. We split up, Oliver took the front, I took the middle, Lily took the back, we get top three movies from our section, and pick three from all of our choices.

"Whatchu got?"

"Saw, The Silence of the Lambs, The Blair Witch Project."

"My Best Friend's Wedding, How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days, A Walk to Remember."

"Not Another Teen Movie, The Princess Bride, There's Something About Mary."

"Haha, of course. Oliver with the Scaries, Lily with the comedy, and me with the chick flicks," I pointed out.

"One of each?" asked Lily.

"Sounds good," Oliver replied.  
----

"Hey, you guys want popcorn?" I asked from the kitchen.

"Let's have the works tonight! Popcorn, Ice Cream Sundaes, Chips, whatever else you can dig up in there! Bring it out!" Lily yelled while she got herself comfortable on the chair.

"Pace yourself, slugger! We got all night to get fat!" I yelled back.

"Miley, hurry up! We need to start these movies!" Oliver called at me.

"Almost done. 5...4..3...2..1.. BEEP BEEP BEEP!" I called back.

"What a dork!" I heard Lily tell Oliver.

"Hey! I heard that!" I said as I walked in with a bowl of popcorn, "Which one first?"

"You know, Miley, I've never seen Saw. Let's watch it!" Lily said while reaching for a handful of popcorn.

"Hey Oliver, Lily & I choose you to set up movies tonight. I already did snacks. Which means, I have to do snacks all night. Or else, the system is shattered. I don't know what Lily gets to do, but whatever job is left to do, we'll stick it to her later."

"Alright. I'll do it," Oliver said as he got up to stick the DVD into the player.

"You're a good man, Oliver," Lily said as she grabbed another handful of popcorn.

I took a seat on the couch and as soon as he was done, Oliver sat next to me and pressed "play".

-------

"How stupid is that? You can't cut through metal chains with that saw, but you can cut through solid bone? What was this psycho thinking?" Lily was saying as her eyes were completely fixed on the TV screen.

I couldn't even make myself look at that gory scene, I squeezed my head on Oliver's chest while his arm was around my waist.

"Okay, it's over," he said.

"Phew. Dude! I thought that guy was dead! So what? He's alive all of a sudden? How does that happen?" I yelled at the TV screen.

"Oh! I know! I was thinking the same thing!" Lily yelled back at me.

"Were you guys paying attention the last 10 minutes?" Oliver asked.

"If we said no, would you be mad?" I said while Lily and I made the cutest puppy dog faces. Oliver scoffs and manages to press a very sincere smile as we get ready for the next movie.

-------

**Lily's POV.**

"Okay, so this guy made a bet that he would make a girl fall in love with him. And this girl is writing a story and she's supposed to lose a guy. And they're together? So he's trying to make her love him, and she's trying to make him not love her? That's so sick. I mean, is love really worth all that trouble?" I say out loud.

"Uh huh."

"Sure is"

I look back to the couch and see Miley and Oliver totally staring at each other.

"Well, at that note, I will refill the popcorn bowl."

"No, wait. Lily, no. That's my job. I'm sorry. Sit and enjoy the movie. Please." Miley says as she gets off the couch and walks into the kitchen.

"So Oliver, is it serious between you and Miley?"

"I think so. I hope so. Yes?"

"Look, I'm really happy for you two. And other than those random, cute, flirty moments, I'm glad that we can all hang out like nothing's changed. So I just wanted to say that I don't want you guys keeping stuff from me, since we are all still best friends."

"Lily, you're still my bud. Always will be. Miley and I talked about it. No matter how serious it gets, we will always be best friends first, boyfriend and girlfriend second. You should never have to feel like a third wheel."

"I know. I don't. But if I do, I'll talk to both of you about it."

"Hey you guys, I think we're almost done with the popcorn. You guys ready for ice cream?" Miley called from the kitchen.

"Don't have to ask me twice!" Oliver called.

"Let me help you, Miley," I said as I walked to the kitchen.


	8. I Love That Color!

**Oliver's Point of View**

"It's late, guys. Do you just want to stay over?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, once the third movie is over, I'll probably be too tired to walk home," I replied.

"Same here," Lily added.

-------

"Wait, I don't it. Why did he bring the plant again?" I asked.

"It's their love fern. It symbolizes their relationship. But since it was all fake, now it's kind of an inside joke to them. Duh!" Miley explains.

"Yeah, Oliver. Stay in the zone!" Lily calls over.  
-------

_Hmm. Morning, already. I open my eyes. Lily's legs are draped over the arm of the chair. I found myself horizontal on the couch, Miley laying next to me with my arm around her shoulders and her fingers interlaced with mine. I dare not budge. I wanted to keep this position forever. I dozed back to sleep._  
--------

"Wow Oliver. Awake? Finally?"

"Lily? Is that you?"

"No, it's the Easter Bunny!"

"Where's Miley?"

"Shower."

"No, I'm right here. Clean and everything!" Miley said as she walked into the room. She's so beautiful. "Hey Oliver?"

"Yes?"

"Can you quit staring long enough to eat your pancakes? I don't mind or anything, I mean, who can blame you, right? But I really want to get going."

"Oh yeah. Of course. No problem," I said as I stuck a fork into my stack of Mr. Stewart's famous pancakes.

-----------

**Miley's POV**

"Hey, guys. Let's hit Rico's first. I think I'm in the mood for some ice cold lemonade," I said dragging Oliver and Lily.

"Well, I guess we don't have a choice, do we, now?" Lily said while being pushed onto a seat.

"Jackson! Lemonade. Nice and COLDDD!" I yelled over the counter.

"You don't have to scream, Miley. I'm just right here," Jackson said turning around, "Here's your lemonade."

"Jackson. You know I like crushed ice."

"No, you don't. You've never liked crushed ice."

"Well, now I do. So I'm gonna give this back to you, and I'm not gonna give you my money until you get it right."

"Man, I can't wait until you get a job."

"I already do, buddy. I am a teen pop idol and when I say I want crushed ice, there will be 20 guys running up to me with crushed ice. And there ain't nothing you can do 'bout it."

"Take your lemonade and go hang out with you friends."

----------

**Oliver's POV**

"I think I'm gonna just sit here and tan," Lily said as she laid down into the sand.

"Suit yourself. But I just bought a brand new swimsuit and I need to try it out. The usual, you know," Miley said while slipping off her flip flops.

I watched her take her tank top off revealing her toned stomach.

"Cute color!" I heard Lily say while she propped up on her elbows to examine Miley's new swim suit.

"I know. I'm like totally in love with it!" Miley answered back.

Then, she slipped her skirt off.

"You like?" Miley asked while doing one of her Hannah Montana poses that she does on the red carpet and that we see in all the magazines.

"Love it!" Lily shouted from the side as Miley did a series of poses, "How about you Oliver?"

_Okay, Oliver. Don't be a total pervert._

"It's nice."

"Oliver. It's not just nice! It's gorgeous!" Lily said.

"It looks great on you, Miley. I like it."

"Why, thank you, Oliver," Miley said before she ran into the water.

-----------


	9. Nicholas, Where Art Thou?

**Miley's POV**

"You know, Lily. You can borrow some Hannah clothes for your date with Nick tonight."

"No way! Thank you so much! You are my best friend."

"Maybe after this date, we can double some time. I mean, if it gets a little more serious," I told her while digging through my clothes.

"Yeah, that'd be great!"

---------

**Oliver's POV**

_Ugh. It was going to take forever before the girls pick something out for Lily to wear. The door knocks. I guess Nick is here._

"Oliver! Can you get that?" Miley yelled from her room.

I walked over to the door to open it, "Nick! My man! Long time, no see, buddy!" I said while giving him a high five and heading over to the couch.

"Yeah, dude. It has been a while!"

"So, going out with the 'Lil' tonight, eh?"

"Um, yeah.. Oh hey, Lily. You look great."

I turned around to see Lily dressed up with her hair down. Miley standing behind her smiling.

"Miley Stewart? Is that you? Have you gotten used to Malibu life, yet?" Nick said squinting his eyes for emphasis.

"Yes, it is. And yes, I love Malibu. Great beach, great food, great guy." With that last part, she looked at me and smiled.

"So, ready Lily?"

"Yes, I am!"

"Have fun, you two!" Miley called after them.

"Movie?" I asked after they left.

"Yes, sir," she said before she went into the kitchen, "We can use the last of this popcorn."


	10. Pretty Nasty Nick

**Uh oh! Drama rises.**

We were in the locker room changing after gym class, I was eavesdropping, as usual, on the guy's conversations on the other side of the wall of lockers separating us.

"Nicholas! Buddy, I heard you scored Lily Truscott. She's a pretty nasty skater."

"Well, I went on a date with her. She's a nice girl, but..."

"But what?"

"I was really more interested in her friend."

"Miley?"

"Wait. Miley Stewart?" another boy chimed in.

"Yeah, bro."

"Dude, no chance in hell."

"Why not?" Because she's with me.

"Because she doesn't go out with anybody."

"What? No way!"

"She makes up some lame excuse every time someone asks her out. Like she's busy every weekend."

"Whatever. I bet I'd get her to go out with me."

I couldn't listen to anymore of this dribble. I walked over to the front of the locker room.

"How?" a boy asked.

"Oliver! My man. Just the brother I wanted to see." I turned around to face Nick and his "posse".

"You're friends with Miley and Lily, right?"

"Yeah, they're my best friends."

"Sweet. Okay, look. I'm going to break up with Lily, so do you think you can, you know, turn on the charm. Make her not hate me so much. Just in case, things don't work out between me and Miley, I'll have a back up. And I, also, need you to talk me up with Miley. Make me look good."

"Okay. Like I said. Lily is my best friend, so I won't let you totally crush her. And Miley is my best friend and I'm not going to let you cheat with her."

"Is Oliver Smokin' Oken getting soft?"

"Beat it, jerk."

"Oh, I will. And if this doesn't work, maybe I'll beat you. Up, that is."

I stormed out looking for Miley and Lily.


	11. Time to Think

I found Miley and Lily outside talking and I walk up to them. 

"Lily, you've got to totally dump Nick."

"Oliver. What are you talking about? Lily was just telling me about how great her date was going. What's wrong with you?" Miley asked.

"I.. I can't breathe. But I heard Nick talking. He said he was going out with you to get Miley. I don't know the details, but he told me to keep you warmed up for him, just in case he'd want to get back together with you. Like a back up."

"What a total loser!" Lily said standing up, "I'm gonna go to his face and tell him off like Lily Truscott has never done before to a hot boy!"

I pushed her back down, "Wait, Lily. I think we need to teach this guy a lesson. Miley will go out with him, and then dump him in front of everybody."

"Good idea. Great idea! I love it!" said Miley.

"Me too!" Lily chimed in.

"There he goes. Come on, Lily. Let's hide," I said before dragging Lily to the bush.

"Hey Miley."

"Hey Nick!"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me tonight."

"Of course, I would. Pick me up at 7?"

"Perfect!" I held my breath as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Oops. Bell! Gotta run!"

"Wait! I didn't hear a bell!"

"Gotta get those ears checked! See you tonight!" _Phew. Thank god for Miley._

---------  
**Miley's POV.**

"Hey Nick. Right on time!"

"Didn't want to waste time being late. Come on! I've got the perfect spot"  
-------

"Wow, Nick. It was a good idea to get take out and eat it on the beach. This is great!" I said while stuffing my face with a burger.

"Would you mind if I kissed you?"

"Um. Yes."

"How about on the cheek?"

"Uh. Okay, I guess." I turned my head slightly.

"Wait, can we switch spots. Please? It's kind of this phobia of mine."

"Oh. Okay. Whatever." We switched spots and I turned my head again. Only to catch a horrible view, "Oh my god! Is that Oliver over there with Amber?" I stood up and marched to them, "Is this your game, Oliver? Were you sick of me? Was this your plan? Got me to go out with Nick tonight, so you can go out with her?"

"MILEY! This isn't what you think! Amber dragged me her. I had no idea this was going to happen!"

"Oliver. We're over!"

Nick put his arm around Miley, "I was going to tell you, but I didn't know how. I knew Oliver and you were so close. You wouldn't have believed me."

"No, I wouldn't have. I'm glad I found out this way. Nick, walk me home"  
------

"Daddy! I'm going to the beach! I need to.. sort stuff.. think about.. I need to swim!"

--------  
_Why would Oliver do this? Did he want to get rid of me and he had no way how? Maybe I was too clingy? Or maybe not clingy enough? But I was just trying not to act so much like we were going out so that Lily wouldn't feel left out. Did he feel like he wasn't important? Because he is! He means so much to me. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost hi--_

"Miley?"


	12. Time To Make Up

"Miley?" 

"Oliver. I really don't want to talk to you right now."

"MILEY! You have to listen to me. This whole thing was a set-up! Even that whole thing about Nick asking for my help to get you. He knew I was going to warn you! And then Amber came up to me and dragged me to Rico's. She was trying to kiss me, but I already told her I had a girlfriend and that I love her, and I wouldn't do anything to hurt--,"

"Oliver. I get it. I know you're telling the truth. Thank god. I was so scared that you didn't love me anymore!"

"No way! Are you kidding?"

"No, unfortunately, I'm not. I thought you hated me or something and couldn't get rid of me, so you thought that this was the only way how. I thought maybe I wasn't acting like girlfriend-ish enough. But, I was only trying to act casual so Lily wouldn't feel left out and..."

"Miley! I'm fine with everything. How everything is right now. Well, not right now. But how it was! I really do love you," he said as he leaned in to kiss me.

**Sorry it was so short. I just didn't know what else I could do with this scene. **


	13. Rockstar Benefits

**Miley's POV**

"GUESS WHAT!" Lily screamed on the phone.

"What now?" I said annoyed since she woke me up in the middle of the night.

"GUESS!"

"Lily, I'm tired. Tell me so I can go back to sleep."

"Okay. Guess who asked me to the dance on Friday?"

"Lily. What did I just tell you?"

I can hear her sigh, "FINE! Okay, Travis..."

"Lily, you do realize that there are a hundred Travis' at our school?"

"I wasn't done! It was called a dramatic pause," she said annoyingly.

"Hey! Don't get sassy with me! You're the one that woke me up at 2 in the morning, now Travis...?"

"MASON!"

"No way! Travis Mason? _The_ Travis Mason? The quarterback from Texas? That's HUGE! And he hates me, so there's not a chance of another Nick Presby incident," I said, suddenly woken up. **(A/N: Are they really serious about football in California? I don't live there, obviously, and I don't really know what sports they're really into there. I live in Texas and football is a VERY big deal. But yeah. On with the story)**

"Okay. Go back to sleep."

"I can't anymore! You totally woke me up. Do you think you can sneak out and come over? Leave a note for the rents, or something."

"Okay."

------------

"What are we going to wear?" Lily asked laying down on my bed.

"I don't know. My dad is kind of cutting me off for a while. Remember that shopping spree we took last month?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah. We maxed out like 5 of Hannah Montana's credit cards!"

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" she said sitting up.

"Psh! Don't worry about. You weren't the one that spend $500 dollars in boots."

"Oh. True. You're a terrible shopper."

"HEY!" I said hitting her with a pillow.

"It's true, look, see this outfit I'm wearing?" she said standing up acting like she was walking her very unique "catwalk"

"Lily Truscott. Sporting a pair of olive cargo capris and a GORGEOUS red and white striped sweater!" I said very "anouncer"-like.

"See? I still look amazing. I bought this outfit with what? My allowance! No rockstar benefits needed!"

"Haha, well, fortunately for me. I have a whole other room filled with clothes I bought with my 'rockstar benefits'!" I said walking towards my Hannah Montana closet.

"HEY! No fair! I get a rockstar's best friend 100 percent discount!" Lily said running after me.

-----------

"What about this one?" Lily asked holding up a short red spaghetti strap dress.

"WOAH! You want Travis to like you. Not to have him _woo_ you two in a closet, if you get my drift," I said wiggling my eyebrows.

"Well, then why do you have this dress?"

"Let's just say I had to do my own kind of _woo_-ing. Try something a little flowy. It'll show off your legs. Psh, now I'm sounding like my clothes consultants. Obviously, I don't listen to those bozos!"

"Okay, this?" she asked holding up an ivory halter cocktail dress.

"PERFECT! The right amount of flowy-ness. AH! I love it."

"I know! Me, too! Let's look for yours, now! How's about this one?" she said holding up a dress from my drawers.

"Blech! Did you see the front?" Lily turned the dress around.

"AH! Where did this bow come from?" she said tossing it aside.

"LILY! I think I foooound it!" I yelled holding up a tube top dress. It was black with green polka dots and a green silk ribbon at the waist.

"Oh. I love it! Oliver would go CRAZY when he sees you in that. You are going with Oliver, right?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, it's not like he officially asked me, but I told him he didn't need to. Since, you know, we're dating, it's kind of.. well, yeah. We're going together."

"Of course."

"Yeah. Well, come on. I can smell Daddy's pancakes."

----------

"MILEY! PHONE!" Lily said tossing my cell phone to me.

"Ewo?" I said answering the phone, with pancakes still in my mouth.

"Miley?" I chewed my pancakes frantically.

"Oh. Hey Oliver. Sorry, Daddy made pancakes this morning and I wasn't quite finished with mine when Lily tossed me the phone."

"Hey, Miley. Grandma Wendelin is waiting, so I gotta jet. Call me tonight," Lily said as she skateboarded out the there.

"Kay, BYE!" I said with my hand on the receiver. **(A/N: Is that part called the receiver?)**

"Lily's there?"

"Well, no. She just left. Grandma Wendy was waiting."

"Is that the one that smelled like oatmeal?"

"No, that's the one with the cats running around everywhere."

"Oh. Yeah, gross. I'm always scared we'll run over them or something."

"Yeah. So what'd you call for?"

"Can you meet me at the beach?"

"Yeah. I'll be there in 10."

"See you there."

----------

I look out onto the beach, I couldn't see Oliver, so I just walked along the shoreline until I saw him. I was just walking until I saw some writing into the sand. Lily, Oliver & I always loved reading what people wrote and put little comments in there below, like it would say "I love Hannah Montana" and we would write "ME TOO" with our toes. Well, anyways, I walked over to see what this one said: "Miley Stewart+Oliver Oken. Spring Dance?" I looked around and found Oliver on the far side holding flowers. I ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Oliver! I told you that you didn't need to do this!"

"I know. But I wanted to," he said handing me the flowers. I gave him a kiss and then with my toes, I wrote: "Yes" under what Oliver had written. We held hands and walked along the beach the rest of the day.

**Haha. The dresses that Miley & Lily chose for their dresses were actually my dresses. The ivory one was the one I used for my 8th grade formal, & the green polkie dot one was my very first homecoming dress. Ah, memories. & That whole Grandma Wendy thing with the cats was actually something I thought of with an inspiration from my best friend. She was like 20 small dogs and they run around all over the yard and driveway, soeither me or Daddy always have to park in the street, because we're scared we're gonna run over them. Okay. That was my "Sharing Moment".**


	14. This Is The Life

"Oh my god! It's time!" Lily yells running into my room.

"I know! What time is Travis picking you up?" I said while putting final touches on my makeup.

"7. Oh, girl! You're looking hot!"

"NOthing compared to you, girlfriend!"

"Oh, hey. Can you fix my hair? I woke up this morning thinking about exactly how I was going to wear it, but then I realized that I can't put my hair like that. It's physically impossible. So.. I don't know! Do your magic!" Lily said plopping down in my chair.

"I can't, Lily!"

"What? Miley! You're my best friend, the least you can do is try, so that I'll feel better!"

"No, I meant, I can't because my hairdressers can do it," I said while putting my Hannah wig, "Bosco, Frank. This is Lily, she needs a hairdo. Make it look HOT!"

"Sure thing, Miss Montana," Bosco answered.

-----------

"Miley! They're here!" Lily called as she ran to open the door.

"Wow, Lily. You're hair looks great," Travis said handing her flowers.

"Why, thank you, sir." Lily took his hand and they walked to the car. Oliver showed up behind them.

"Hey." I gave him a quick kiss. I noticed he didn't have flowers with him.

"Ready?"

"Yes, let's go!" I said taking his hand and walked to the car.

The drive wasn't exactly quiet. Lily, Oliver and I were talking and laughing as usual. We tried to let Travis in on some of our jokes, but he told us it was a best friend thing, and he was happy just laughing at our stupidity. Which Lily took as a compliment. When we got there, the music was already playing. I went straight to the punch bowl.

"Thirsty?" Oliver asked walking up to me.

"Umm, yeah." Oliver took the cup and put it down and dragged me to the dance floor. I looked over at Lily. She and Travis looked pretty cozy on the dance floor. A Hannah Montana song started playing. Lily and Oliver looked at me and smiled, I felt really good. I took Oliver and we danced. Once the song was over, Lily ran to me and pulled me into the hall.

"Guess what Travis said? He said he wanted to like be my boyfriend!"

"WHAT? Nu uh! Tell me EXACTLY what he said!" I said jumping up and down.

"He said that he really liked me and when he asked me to the dance, he didn't want it to be for just one night." Lily and I screamed, the girls at the end of the hall looked at us strangely.

"Don't give us that look. We have boyfriends and _you_ are just standing there," I said defendingly. I pulled Lily back to the auditorium. There was no music playing.

"HEY! WHERE'S THE MUSIC?" Lily yelled. Amber and Ashley ran towards her and covered her mouth.

"Hey, let go of her! Where is the music, by the way?" I asked pulling their hands off of Lily's mouth.

"The DJ lost his CD case! We're trying to find it, but we need music playing to keep the dance going," Amber told us. Oliver walked up.

"Hey, Miley can sing! She's really good, she sings just like Hannah Montana!" I gave Oliver a stare.

"Can you sing, Miley?" Ashley asked grabbing my shoulders.

"I will if you let go of my shoulders," I said as she let go, "And umm, I can't sing without music."

"Oh that's right," Amber said sadly. I gave a loud sigh.

"Do you have a guitar or something?" I mumbled.

"YES! In the music place thingy. Where nerds go!" Amber said jumping up and down.

"You mean the band room?" Lily said dryly. Amber nodded, "I'll get one." I pulled Oliver aside.

"OLIVER! I can't sing. What if they find out my secret?"

"PLEASE! These people are too dumb to notice anything. Just sing. You love to sing. Aren't you having a great time?"

"This night is perfect."

"I know. And singing would make it even more perfect. Just go up there and trust me!" he said pushing me towards the stage. I stepped up and took the microphone.

"Hey guys. We've had some, uh.. technical difficulties with the music." The crowd boo-ed. Lily came up the stairs and handed me one of the guitars from the band room, "But, now. I guess I'll be singing some of Hannah Montana's songs." I stole a glance at Oliver and Lily. They just smiled and waved.

_"Take the world_

_Shake and Stir _

_And that's what I've got going on.."_

I look out onto the dance floor. Everyone started dancing, including Lily and Travis. I look for Oliver, I spot him in the back looking at me smiling. I smile back.

_"I throw my cares _

_up in the air._

_And I don't think they're coming down._

_Yeah, I love how that feels right now."_

I haven't realized how great Oliver is. I mean, I knew how amazing and wonderful he is. But he's more than that. He's everything I could have wanted in a guy. Whenever I'm with him, everything I've been thinking about just goes out the window, and all I can think about is him and me.

_"This is the life._

_Hold on tight!_

_And this is the dream._

_It's all I need..."_

Oliver doesn't even seem bored at all, just standing there watching me. He's smiling. He even looks like he's enjoying himself. Sometimes, I feel like I don't deserve him at all. He treats me so well. God.

_"You never know where you'll find it_

_But I'm gonna take my time..yeah_

_I'm still getting it ri-i-ight._

_And this is the life!"_

When I met Oliver when I first moved here, I never even thought that things would turn out like they did. He was just some quirky kid who always made me laugh.

_"Taking in a whole new sea_

_and swimming with a new crowd._

_Breaking down the old four walls _

_and building them up from the ground._

_Yeah, I love how it feels right now."_

I look back at Oliver. He gives me a wink and I smile back at him. I still remember singing this song at _Top Rockers_.

_"This is the life._

_Hold on tight!_

_And this is the dream._

_It's all I need._

_You never know where you'll find it_

_But I'm gonna take my time, yeah._

_I'm still getting it ri-i-ight._

_And this is the lifee!"_

Everyone stopped dancing and gave me a big round of applause. Oliver ran up and stepped on the stage. He grabbed the microphone from the stand.

"Isn't she great? Sounds just like Hannah Montana!" he said with his arm around my shoulders.

The crowd yelled out cheering. I gave them a big smile.

"Oh look! The DJ's CD case was right here underneath the sound booth!" he said picking up the CD case. I give him a look and he replies with a smile. He takes my hand and we step down. The DJ puts on a slow song. Oliver and I start dancing.I smile at him and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Oliver, I know you hid the CD case," I said with my head still on his shoulder.

"Alright. You caught me," he said laughing.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Didn't you have fun up there? You loved it!"

"Yeah. That's true. But why did you give the CD case back so fast?"

"Can't a guy dance the last dance with his girlfriend?"

"Hah. Can't argue with you there." I hugged him tighter as he kissed the top of my head. I looked over at Lily. Aww. Travis had just given her a peck on the lips. Then, I looked back at Oliver.

"God. This night is so perfect," I said.

"I love you, Miley."

"I love you, too, Oliver," I said before kissing him. This was the greatest night of my life.

_The end. _

**A/N: This was my very first fic. I didn't expect it to be great. Just for practice, I guess. It was kind of a cliche topic. I still liked how it turned out. So start expecting some more stuff from mee. **


	15. Author's Quick Note

8/4/06

Author's NOTE:

**Okie Doke. Probably for the next few months or so while I'm getting back to school, I'll just be writing like short stories/one shots. That kind of deal, until I get back on my game. Plus the fact that I've totally lost my writing touch. I'm so out of it right now. I can't even think of a clever idea. Lol, but during class, I'll def be thinking about my next story so stay tuned :)**

**BTW: Today is my 17th birthday! Yay mee.**


End file.
